


Murder in High Heels

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: was it necessary to play a fool?





	Murder in High Heels

“God dammit,” Sam ground, heaving himself from the chair he had just sat down in as a text message came through his phone, alerting him that Y/N was ‘missing.”

Sam knew she wasn’t. Knowing her, she probably pretended to play the ‘injured’ girl at some thug, only to play them and get into some goddamn fight. She was a wonderful woman to follow. But she had such a terrible way of gaining territory.

She was talented and skillful. Most me underestimated her due to her being a female. But Sam knew better. Sam knew the girl was a lion at heart. SHe was able to crawl into the hearts of anyone around her, just to tear them apart limb from limb.

Hell, Sam thought to himself as he settled into his late brother’s impala, she could handle her own. But now wasn’t the time. The Mayor had set up a meeting with her and the time was quickly approaching.

He checked in the back seat and huffed in annoyance once he noticed his prized colt had gone missing. No doubt stolen by Y/N. He drove along the streets, cursing silently to himself as he searched each alleyway, looking for any sign that she was near.

Finally, as he pulled into an alleyway nearby a convenient store, he found a body hastily dumped in a garbage bin. He was going to chew your damned ear off once he caught sight of yo, that was for certain.

Another text came through and he huffed through his nose. You had moved on, closer to Crowley’s lair. He sped through the streets, weary of the police activity. Finally, he approached Crowley’s factory district and nearly gagged at the foul odor of burning bodies as it traveled through the air.

“Where the fuck are you,Y/N?” he mumbled to himself as he stood out of the car.

An answering gun shot up above ground sounded nearby and he swiftly turned around and gazed up at the water tower. Faintly, he saw a figure standing atop, lowering a gun.

“You fool.” he scoffed, knowing that she had killed some poor soul.

He waited by the car as you finally came into view on ground level. “Well,” you greeted, shit eating grin spread across your face. “Crowley’s no more.”

“You’re a fool for sending out that goddamned stress signal!” Sam scolded, though he returned the grin. “I thought you were actually captured I was worried!”

“Now, Sam,” you raised a taunting brow as you slid into the Impala’s passenger seat. “How could you ever think that of me?”

“Let’s go home.” He scoffed.


End file.
